


The Cabin

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: After Kara is stabbed by an unknown assailant and falls in the woods, she is rescued and nursed back to health by Lena





	The Cabin

Kara didn't know how it happened but one minute she was flying through the sky and the next minute she came crashing to the ground and blacked out. When she came to see was resting on a couch with a familiar face greeting her

Ms. Luthor, what happened? How did get here?" Kara asked.

One question at a time, Supergirl." Lena reply

"Ok, how did I get here?"

"I found you in the woods unconscious, so picked you up and brought you inside."

Kara looked around and saw she was in a log cabin. Lena must own so no reason to ask about that.

"Did you see what happened?" Kara asked. All she remembers is flying and then falling, the rest was a blur.

"You fell and tumbled to the ground. I rushed over to you and called out to you and when you didn't answer I knew you were unconscious." Lena said. Kara nodded and tried to get up, but Lena stops her.

"I know you're tough, but I think you should rest before going back out there."

Kara didn't want to, but she could never refuse Lena, so she lied back down.

"You're right, but can I borrow your phone to at least to call Agent Danvers and let her know where I am?"

"I don't have cell service down here."

Kara cursed under her breath. Alex was going to be pissed but she couldn't get in touch with her so she would have to deal with it.

Are you hungry, I've got some Stew that just finished cooking," Lena said.

"I could eat," Kara responded. Lena smiled as she brings a bowl and she raises up to take the bowl that Lena hands her after she gets into a seated position on the couch. As she gets up, she feels a sharp pain in her side and an image flashes before her of being stabbed in her side by a kryptonite blade. She sits the bowl down and sees where Lena bandaged her up.

"I was stabbed?" Kara said in disbelief.

"You don't remember?" Lena asked as she walks into the living room.

"Not at first but I just had a flashback and saw what happened." Lena sits her bowl down on the coffee table and takes another look. She cleaned Kara's wound and dressed it but that was an hour ago. There was dry blood on the bandage and it was sticking to it, so would have to rebandage her again.

"After dinner, I'll rebandage your wound," Lena tells her as she sits down beside Kara.

"I can't believe I don't remember anything. My mind is so foggy." Kara said.

"The only thing you need to worry about right now is getting better and eat your Stew before it gets cold."

Kara nodded as they started to eat


End file.
